BM/RB Spells
The following spells are available in Black Metal, Red Blood. Many are campaign specific and serve no purpose in other campaign though at the GM's discretion they are permitted. This list does not contain every spell available to these classes, only the ones added in this campaign. Acolyte Spells '0th Level' Chant of Espers ''(Div.) Contact someone through the positive energy plane. ''White Bolt ''(Evo.) Inflict 1d6 damage to a subject. Soulless subjects are immune. ''Silver Shackle ''(Evo.) Binds an undead or construct in a shackle of light. They lose one of their attacks (min. 1 attacks) for 2 rounds. ''Minor Purity (Conj.) Purges a subject of 1 hour of Black Matter Exposure. '1st Level ''Purity ''(Conj.) Purges a subject of 1d6+1 hours of Black Matter Exposure. ''Sands of Yesterday ''(Div.) Allows you to see the past of one subject or 10-foot area. ''Sunlight Missiles ''(Evo.) Inflicts 1d3+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d3+9) '2nd Level' ''Endless Breath ''(Trans.) One subject no longer has a need to breathe for 1 hour per caster level. ''Stun ''(Evo.) Stuns a subject for 1 round. ''Thought Absorption ''(Nec.) Drains 1d6 Wisdom from a subject and increases the Wisdom of the caster by the same amount. '3rd Level' ''Arms of Earth ''(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts earth damage. ''Arms of Fire ''(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts fire damage. ''Arms of Frost ''(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts cold damage. '4th Level' ''Bolts of Fiery Light ''(Evo.) Summons a shower of fiery missiles to strike an opponent for 1d6+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d6+9) Half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. ''Greater Purity ''(Conj.) Suddenly removes all ill effects of Black Matter Exposure from one subject. Additionally the subject is immune to Black Matter Exposure for 1 hour after this spell is cast. ''Elixir Well ''(Conj.) Summons a fountain of pure water. As a swift action a character may drink from this fountain to remove Black Matter Exposure and be healed for 1d8 plus 1 per caster level. (Max. 1d8+20) '5th Level' ''Arms of Light ''(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts light damage. ''Arms of Shadow ''(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts dark damage. ''Prayer of Shadow ''(Trans.) One subject is granted +4 on all attack and damage rolls. Additionally they gain precision damage equal to +1d6 per four caster levels. '6th Level' ''Pure Barrier ''(Abj.) Conjures a 20-foot barrier around the acolyte. Anyone standing within this barrier is unaffected by Black Matter Exposure. ''Burning Bolt of Light ''(Evo.) Sends a spiralling bolt of blinding light after one subject. This bolt inflicts 8d6+10 damage. One half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. Subject but save or be blinded. ''Diamond Shackles ''(Evo.) Binds one undead creature or construct by a shackle of solid light. This creature cannot attack. '7th Level' ''Sagacity of the Wanderer ''(Trans.) Increases the Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma of any number of subjects by 4. ''Silentium Machina ''(Evo.) Discharges an eerie light inside the infrastructure of one construct. The construct must save or be permanently deactivated. ''Word of Resolve ''(Trans.) One subject is granted 10d8 Temporary HP. This HP regenerates every hour the spell is active. '8th Level' ''Banishment of Shadows ''(Nec.) One undead creature is permanently destroyed. ''Exorcism ''(Conj.) This spell removes all negative effects from one subject (except for death and black matter exposure), unless specifically noted that they can only be removed in a certain way. ''Judgement ''(Evo.) Strikes one subject with a bolt of holy lightning inflicting 1d10 damage per caster level (maximum 25d10) '9th Level' ''Prayer of the Black Sun ''(Trans.) Like prayer of shadow ''but affects any number of subjects. 'Shield of the Sun '(Abj.) One subject gains +10 AC, Energy Resistance 20 to all forms of energy, and DR 20/-. 'Utterance of Annihilation '(Evo.) Utters a word of the purest of powers to all subjects within 60-feet. All subjects other than the acolyte who are able to hear this word must make a save or be slain outright. They get a bonus for every 5-feet between them and the Acolyte. At the very edge of the spell (60 feet away) subjects gain +3 bonus to save against this spell. However, adjacent creatures get a -3 penalty. Biomagus Spells '0th Level' 'Adficio (Nec.) Drain 1d4 health from one subject. ''Augeretis ''(Trans.) Increases the Biomagus' Strength and Constitution by 2 for 1 hour per Biomagus' HD. ''Patientia ''(Nec.) Decrease one subject's Strength and Constitution by 2 for 1 hour per Biomagus' HD. ''Adustum ''(Evo.) Inflict 1d4+1 per two caster levels in fire damage to one subject. (Max. 1d4+10) ''Pruina ''(Evo.) Inflict cold damage to one subject equal to the Biomagus' Caster Level. ''Tonitrus ''(Evo.) Attempt to deafen one subject. ''Fulgoris ''(Evo.) Inflict 1d20 - 5(+1 per two caster levels) as electricity damage to one subject. ''Sanitatum (Conj.) Restores the biomagus' HP by 1 per caster level. (Max. 20) Dark Apiarist Spells '0th Level ''Aura of Fate ''(Trans.) Allies within 10 feet receive +1 to damage rolls. ''Bitter Nip ''(Evo.) Lowers the temperature of a subject inflicting 1d6 cold damage. '1st Level' ''Sickening Larvae ''(Conj.) Covers a subject in maggots, causing them to be sickened. ''Burning Poison ''(Nec.) Covers a subject in a mucousy acid inflicting 1d4+1 per two caster levels every round for 1d6 rounds. '2nd Level' ''Sludge Geyser ''(Conj.) A burst of sludge shoots out of the ground under a target inflicting 1d4 damage per caster level and knocking them prone. ''Isolate Infection ''(Trans.) Negates a disease from causing further harm for 24 hours. Harm already inflicted remains. '3rd Level' ''Bite of the Locust ''(Nec.) Inflicts 1d6 damage per caster level, (Maximum 10d6) and returns the damage as HP to the caster. ''Infecting Spores ''(Conj.) Summons a cloud of spores that inflict the disease, Basidirond Spores, ''on subjects within 15-feet of the target. This cloud lasts for rounds equal to your caster level. '4th Level' 'Dominate Insect '(Ench.) Uses sonic frequencies to gain permanent control of an insect. 'Cage of Nettles '(Conj.) Covers a subject in nettles, entangling them until they break free and damaging them and anyone who attacks them for 1d8 damage. These nettles have a hardness equal to your caster level and 60 HP. '5th Level' 'Hymn of Humming Flies '(Illu.) Any number of targets within range must make saves or fall asleep and become nauseated. 'Enlarge Swarm '(Trans.) Enlarges target swarm to the next size category larger. '6th Level' 'Call of Frogs '(Conj.) As ''rain of frogs ''except the caster may summon one swarm per caster level. 'Whisper of the Mantis '(Nec.) Attempts to slay and/or paralyze a subject by breaking it's neck. '7th Level' 'Bitter Rain '(Conj.) Summons toxic rain that sickens everyone touched by it and increases their Black Matter Exposure by 1d2 hours per round. 'Painful Bites '(Nec.) Causes a subject to break out in painful spider bites, this afflicts 1d8 damage per caster level on touch, (Max. 15d6) and staggers them. '8th Level' 'Flesh to Maggots '(Nec.) Causes a subject's skin to itch and peel, every round they must make a will save or rip parts of their flesh off inflicting 1d10 damage and creating a worm swarm in their square. 'Blood to Venom '(Trans.) Every round the subject must make a fortitude save or take 1d8 + 1(Per CL) in acid damage, and lose their turn as if dazed. '9th Level' 'Stagnant Water '(Conj.) Calls a pool of stale water in a 20x20 square. After the first round anyone within 60 feet of the water is attacked by mosquito swarms inflicting ''Sleeping Sickness ''and returning any damage they deal as HP to the caster. 'Ark '(Conj.) One subject is implanted with hundreds of different insect larvae. Every round effects occur based on a d100 table. Glamourist/Occultist Spells '0th Level' 'Congealation '(Trans.) Freezes minor wounds restoring 1d3 HP on touch as a swift action. 'Decompile '(Uni.) Scrambles data on an unprotected system. 'Magic Wind '(Conj.) Gives someone unlimited oxygen for 1 hour. 'Minor Veil '(Illus.) Creates a one-way window through a wall or other similar surface as thick as 1 foot per caster level. 'Touch of Attraction '(Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on you more favorably, granting you a +2 circumstance bonus to any skill check using Charisma. '1st Level' 'Earth Pick '(Conj.) A tiny pillar of earth upheaves under one subject inflicting 1d4+2 earth damage (Max 1d4+10) 'Ire '(Ench.) Causes one touched subject to look on the next person they deal with with a -2 penalty to any skill checks used based on Charisma. 'Lure '(Illus.) Summons a light that causes anyone to look upon it to be forced to make a will save or be drawn to it. Constructs are denied a will save. 'Photon Arrow '(Illus.) Shoots an arrow of light at an opponent inflicting 1d2 damage per caster level. (Max. 15d2) Photon Arrow always hits however it does not affect creatures who are otherwise immune to brilliant energy weapons. Photon Arrow ignores Spell Resistance. '2nd Level' 'Burning Gale '(Evo.) Burning gale inflicts 1d6 fire damage per caster level (Max. 10d6) in a 20-foot line. 'Ironlight '(Conj.) Creates a lantern that produces a light that only the caster can see. This lantern follows the caster. 'Particle Array '(Illus.) Causes photon particles to create a cloud of light that only constructs can see. This light renders them confused. 'Pulse '(Evo.) A EMP pulse Inflicts 1d10 damage per caster level to constructs (Max. 15d10). This also damages other machinery. Any construct that would be killed by this is not killed, but merely shut down. This can also cause Bio-Augmentations to malfunction. '3rd Level' 'Aura of Dust '(Conj.) Creates a cloud of dust that follows the caster, creatures entering this cloud must make a fortitude save or are staggered by coughing. Any creature in the cloud has 40% concealment. 'Geo Strike '(Conj.) Summons a torrent of 1d12 small rocks to strike the opponent, each rock does 1d8 earth damage. 'Intercept '(Uni.) Intercepts radio waves and wireless transmission data. (Requires: Console) 'Mana Thorns '(Ench.) Coats one subject in purple thorns that inflict 1d12 fire damage to anyone who strikes the subject. '4th Level' 'Dire Staff '(Conj.) Summons a +3 Vorpal Quarterstaff for the caster. 'Lightning Circle '(Evo.) Summons a circle of lighting around the caster in a similar way to the ''fire wall ''spell, except that it inflicts electrical damage instead of fire damage. 'Mobile Mirror '(Illus.) Summons a 10-foot sphere that renders anything behind it invisible to anything on the opposite side. This sphere can be telekinetically moved by the caster. Standing within the sphere creates four ''mirror images of the subject on all four sides of the sphere. ''Typhoon ''(Evo.) Summons a burst of wind and rain that knocks anyone struck by it prone and inflicts hypothermia.. '5th Level' ''Metal Shroud ''(Abj.) Creates a magnetic field around one subject granting them a 20% DR. ''Omega Pulse ''(Evo.) Like pulse except in a 30-foot radius. ''Pillar of Stone ''(Conj.) Calls a 10-foot wide pillar of stone to shoot upward out of the ground inflicting 1d10 plus 2 earth damage per caster level to anyone on or adjacent to the pillar (Max. 1d10+40). They must also make a fortitude save or take twice as much non-lethal damage. ''Pool of the Architect ''(Div.) Reveals the blueprints of the structure you are currently in. ''Span of Lightning ''(Evo.) Like lightning circle ''except in a 20-foot by 60-foot line. '6th Level' 'Black Spear['Occultist Only'] '(Evo.) Calls a spear of shadow energy to fly into a subject inflicting 1d8+4 damage per caster level (Max. 10d8+40). 'Glamour of Air['Glamourist Only'] '(Ench.) Grants the glamourist a +10 circumstance bonus to fly and air resistance 30. This also increases the Glamourist's Dexterity by +4. '''Glamour of Earth[Glamourist Only] ''(Ench.) Grants the glamourist +10d6 temporary HP and DR 12/- as well as a circumstance bonus to survival of +10. The Glamourist also gains Earth Resistance of 30. ''Misfortune ''(Div.) Subject takes -10 on all rolls for 1 round per caster level. ''Pact of Fire[Occultist Only] ''(Trans.) Your shadow minion now has the fire subtype and the ability to cast the fire ball spell at will. Also, it's HD is increased by 1/2 of your caster level. ''Platinum Wall (Conj.) Summons a wall of shadow platinum that reflects all spells cast upon it. '7th Level Death Rage['Occultist Only] ''(Ench.) Causes your shadow minion to become enraged increasing its Strength by 8 and it's AC by 16. ''Ether Chasm[Occultist Only] ''(Conj.) Creates a vacuum centered on the selected square, anyone who moves adjacent to it has a 40% chance of being sucked into the shadow plane. ''Glamour of Fire[Glamourist Only] ''(Ench.) Grants the glamourist a +10 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls as well as an additional attack. The glamourist also gains fire resistance of 30. ''Glamour of Water['Glamourist Only] ''(Trans.) Causes the glamourist to take the form of water granting her the ability to move through a diminuitive space even if she is larger than diminuitive. The glamourist also gains 60% concealment and DR 20/Magic, as well as Cold Resistance 30. ''Sphere of Striding (Trans.) Creates a solid sphere of air which can be used to either block doors or climb on top of for limited transportation. '8th Level ''Black Matter Barrage ''(Trans.) Forms 1d6 spheres of Black Matter and hurls them at one or more opponents. Each sphere inflicts 1d4 hours or Black Matter Exposure. ''Immovable Shield ''(Conj.) Summons a massive ornate metal shield that is indestructible to fall from the sky and land in the designated square. The shield is 5-feet thick, 15-feet wide and 25-feet tall. The only way to move this shield is with a Miracle or Wish spell. It blocks all forms of teleportation. ''Rings of Dust ''(Abj.) Any number of subjects become engulfed in a thick dust from which they cannot escape. They are bound to remain for the duration of the spell and are considered to be staggered and blinded while in the dust. ''Soul Lance ''(Nec.) Fires a lance of spirit energy to strike a subject for 1d10 damage per caster level. (Max. 20d10) Incorpreal creatures take double damage, and soulless creatures are immune. ''Zone of Ether ''(Conj.) A 10-foot area per caster level is partially pulled into the shadow plane. This can be used as a portal between the shadow and material planes. Any space on the material plane affected by this spell vanishes for as long as the spell is active. '9th Level' ''Astral Tilt ''(Evo.) This powerful spell kills a subject outright, and tears apart their soul on the astral plane. The only way to reverse this effect is through a Miracle or True Resurrection spell. Even a Wish spell cannot reverse this. ''Cursed Star ''(Nec.) This is a powerful spell that causes one subject to become Blinded, Confused, Deafened, Paralyzed, Exhausted, Nauseated, Panicked, and Staggered for 1d10 rounds. This also drains all of their ability scores by 1d10. Enticement of Flame['Glamourist Only] ''(Ench.) This spell causes one creature to be dominated while slowly burning away their mind, inflicting 1d12+5 non-lethal damage per turn. If the creature falls unconscious during this effect their head explodes inflicting 10d6 damage to all creatures in 10-feet. Creatures immune to fire are immune to this spell. ''Meteor[Occultist Only] (Conj.) This spell summons forth a meteor from the shadow plane to crash into the targeted location. The meteor is a 50-foot sphere of shadowstone. Any structures struck by this spell are destroyed unless their HP is greater than 1200 or their hardness is greater than 30. Creatures struck by the meteor take 30d6 earth damage and 20d8 bludgeoning damage. The shockwave inflicts this same damage to structures and constructs within 100-feet of the impact, but knocks other creatures prone, and possibly unconscious if their HD is lower than 12. Scientist Spells '1st Level ''Lesser Mental Clarity ''(Trans.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks. ''Alchemy Blade, Fire ''(Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes flaming. ''Alchemy Blade, Acid ''(Trans.) One weapon temporarily becomes corrosive. ''Lesser Mending Tincture ''(Conj.) Restores 1d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 1d6+10) '2nd Level' ''Lesser Contradiction ''(Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action. ''Developmental Apathy ''(Nec.) Subject suffers 1d6 intelligence damage. ''Black Matter Jolt ''(Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 1d4 hours. ''Disrupt Intel ''(Uni.) Disrupts electrical transmition of information through radio waves. '3rd Level' ''Mental Clarity ''(Trans.) One subject is granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. ''Chaos Blitz ''(Ench.) One subject is confused and enraged. ''Disperse Black Matter ''(Nec.) Black Matter is suppressed in a 10-foot radius per caster level. ''Mending Tincture ''(Conj.) Restores 3d6 + Caster Level HP (Max. 1d6+25) '4th Level' ''Contradiction ''(Ench.) Interrupt a spell, immediate action, subject also cannot cast again from the same school. ''Jagged Edge ''(Trans.) Blade is granted the vicious property. ''Black Matter Jolt, Greater ''(Nec.) Subject temporarily has their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours. ''EMP Pulse ''(Evo.) One powered construct is disabled. '5th Level' ''Mental Clarity, Mass ''(Trans.) Up to six subjects are granted a +2 bonus on all knowledge checks per 3 caster levels. ''Radiation Surge ''(Nec.) Subjects in 30 feet cannot reduce their Black Matter Exposure with Heal checks or spells, and are sickened. ''Alchemy Blade, Black Matter ''(Trans.) One cutting weapon causes 1d6 hours of Black Matter exposure per strike. '6th Level' ''Inoculation ''(Nec.) One subject is temporarily immune to Black Matter Exposure and Diseases. ''Black Matter Burst ''(Nec.) Subjects in 30-feet of target square have their Black Matter Exposure increased by 4d4 hours temporarily. Category:Spells Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood